


Too Innocent

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porn Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Taka catches Chihiro looking at porn and is utterly scandalized. He runs to tell Mondo, who cannot understand why he'd be upset about this.





	Too Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw a ridiculous post suggesting that Mondo would aggressively defend Chihiro's "purity" and innocence and I cannot believe that Mondo would be that horrible a boyfriend.

“MONDO!!” a booming voice broke his rhythm, making him jump and drop the free weights he’d been lifting. The weight clanged off the floor and rolled out away from him. Mondo glared over toward the door of the locker room. 

‘What the fuck is it?!” he snapped, softening nearly instantly at the scene he saw there. Taka was red faced and furious, clearly just having run here from god knows where, and Chihiro was hovering nervously behind him, eyes red from crying and tears still dripping onto the shoulders of his jacket. “Are you guys alright?” he started toward the pair, reaching automatically for Chihiro. 

Chihiro launched himself at Mondo, feet leaving the ground as he collided with his chest and threw his arms tight around him. Once safely in his arms, Chihiro wailed, clearly a continuation from his earlier crying, “I’m sorry!” 

Mondo held him tightly, patting his back in a soft, consistent pattern, as Chihiro often found rather soothing. “It’s okay. What happened?” He looked down at Chihiro and then over at Taka, waiting for one of them to tell him what the problem was. 

“I caught Chihiro viewing obscene materials!” Taka shouted, glaring again, “That is not at all appropriate for doing at school, not to mention inappropriate for anyone our age, and especially not someone like him!” 

Mondo blinked slowly, looking down at the now sobbing Chihiro, and then over at Taka. He thought he must be misunderstanding the situation. It was impossible that Taka was dense enough to get himself this worked up over their boyfriend looking at porn. “What happened?” he asked again, hoping this time the answer would be something he could understand. 

“Chihiro was being indecent!” Taka started again, “Bro, you’ve gotta help me! He could hide anything on a computer and I wouldn’t be able to find it, but he’ll listen to you! You’ve gotta tell him he can’t have stuff like that!”

“I’m sorry!” Chihiro cried again, “I didn’t mean to make anyone mad at me!” 

Mondo petted Chihiro’s hair, then hoisted him up higher so that he could look at his face. “Chihiro, I’m not mad, I think Taka’s probably just being a dick. But what the fuck happened?” 

“I was, um,” a scarlet blush spread over Chihiro’s cheeks and he faltered slightly before meeting Mondo’s eyes, “I was looking at, um, porn?” his face went even redder, “And I guess, uh, I’m not allowed?” The truth was that he was pretty confused at why Taka was so angry, he would have expected him to know that looking at porn was pretty normal for teenagers, if a bit embarrassing. 

“Of course you aren’t allowed!” Taka interjected, becoming rather exasperated at the whole affair, it seemed no one else ever understood when there was a problem, “You’re far too innocent to look at that filth! No one really should be, but especially not you!”

“Oh, fucking hell, I can’t leave you two alone for two goddamn minutes, can I?” Mondo groaned, putting Chihiro up against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his thighs so he could rest against him, “Bro, would you calm the fuck down?” 

“But bro-” Taka objected, “You know how sensitive Chihiro is, we can’t just let him look at things like that! He’s innocent and sweet and good and that stuff is not for him!” 

Mondo carried Chihiro over to Taka and put his other arm around him, “Bro, take a deep breath. I know, you’ve got yourself all fucked up over this, but I’m telling ya, ya gotta calm down. I know you think porn is shameful or whatever the fuck, and I get it, you wanna be good and follow the rules, that’s fine. But we can’t be forcing the rules on other people, right?” he tried to appeal to the understanding they’d reached together, the very foundation of their relationship. 

Taka did as instructed and took a deep breath. He’d expected Mondo to be upset too, but that didn’t seem to be happening, so he reconsidered his position. Obviously obscenity should be against the rules, but Mondo broke rules gleefully and he was learning to accept that. Chihiro didn’t usually, but he knew that was mostly incidental. “It’s alright?” he looked at Mondo, deciding to subordinate his own judgment for his bro’s, in this situation. 

Mondo nodded, “Yeah, Chihiro can look at all the porn he wants. It’s fine,” he chuckled, never having expected to need to make such a proclamation. 

“But isn’t he too innocent?” Taka wanted clarification. He knew that he wouldn’t have been so affected if it had been Mondo he found looking at something objectionable, but it seemed inconceivable that this would be acceptable for Chihiro. 

“Bro, that doesn’t make any fucking sense. You don’t need to protect people from what they want their goddamn selves. If Chihiro wants to look at porn, then he’s fine to look at porn. It ain’t our business” he laughed again, jostling Chihiro playfully against him, “I am curious though. What do you like to jack it to?” 

“Ohmygod, Mondo!” Chihiro squeaked and ducked against him, extremely embarrassed yet again. He was feeling better now that Taka was calm, but without concern about making them angry to focus on, now he was left with feeling mortified that Taka had actually seen what he kept hidden on his computer and went and told Mondo about it. 

Taka quirked a smile and gently whacked Mondo on the arm, “You don’t just ask that! If we’re going to discuss such inappropriate matters, it should be in private. In the dark so nobody can see how much we’re blushing.” 

“Alright, alright, I was just wondering,” Mondo squeezed Chihiro tight and kissed him, then leaned forward and kissed Taka’s cheek, “So, you’ve never looked at porn, Taka?” 

Taka blushed and looked at the ground, “I did once… A magazine with girls…” he felt shame swirling in his stomach as it always did when he recalled past wrongdoing, “Don’t worry! I was appropriately disciplined for my indiscretion!” he knew he was reassuring himself, not his boyfriends, but it was important either way. 

Tears welled up in Chihiro’s eyes, coming easily as he’d only barely stopped crying. He leaned over to hug Taka, basically sitting on Mondo’s arm. “I’m sorry you got hurt!” he clung to him. 

Taka patted him awkwardly, unable to figure out how to react to being comforted about something that had been right. This was a recurring problem for the triad, as they came from very different perspectives on how to understand their world and the people in it. “It’s alright, surely it’s a normal youth experience?” 

Chihiro shrugged, “I’ve never been caught with anything before… You came in when it was up on the screen, but I keep all that saved in the operating system files so nobody can find it.” 

Mondo pulled Chihiro back to him and put his other arm around Taka, steering them both out of the locker room and down toward the dorms, figuring some relaxed time would be good for them. “I dunno, me and Daiya just kept our stuff on the nightstand. I didn’t need to hide shit from him.”

Taka sighed, troubled. It was hard to balance accepting the rules as unambiguous right and finding comfort in his strict upbringing with accepting that Mondo wasn’t wrong for almost everything he did. He knew that Mondo had a strong code of honor and his own rules to live by and he could respect that but conversations about specifics often turned awkward. Especially because Chihiro usually agreed with Mondo and he was left feeling like the odd one out. Had he really been taught wrong?

“I’m sorry for making a fuss about this,” he looked at Chihiro, “I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Or told Mondo to make you delete things.” 

“It’s okay,” Chihiro offered him a bright smile, “I’m just happy we’re done fighting now.” 

“And I’m sorry for interrupting your work out, bro,” he smiled apologetically, “I didn’t mean to cause you any inconvenience either.” 

Mondo laughed easily, “No worries, bro. And always come get me if you got a problem with Chihiro. I wanna take care of you guys.”


End file.
